


Out Of His Mind

by Lyson



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy visuals, Fanvid, Hannibal loves him too, Hannibal season 1 & 2, He's batshit crazy but we love him, I haven't made a video in years and I suddenly felt like it, M/M, Poor Will, Someone Help Will Graham, Song: Bird & the Word by The Used, Will's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyson/pseuds/Lyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All alone he turns to stone, while holding his breath half to death.<br/>Terrified of whats inside, to save his life...he crawls like a worm from a bird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So...I still haven't actually written any Hannigram fanfiction, but here's this...so...

**Author's Note:**

> For what it's worth :  
> [Deviantart](http://lyson.deviantart.com/)  
> [Tumblr](http://liesinpain.tumblr.com/)


End file.
